Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is a BakuTactix Bakugan that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the evolution of Helios MK2 and is partnered with Spectra Phantom. His BakuNano is Bombaplode. Information Infinity helios is helios MK2's evoloution. in the episode where Spectra appeared he took out all the dragonoids with an ability card. Infinity Helios is so darn awesome dont you think so? Anime Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege. He was seen in the shadows at first when Spectra received the SOS message from Marucho. He later battles against a large number of Chaos Bakugan and defeats them with ease in Bakugan Interspace. Ability Cards: *'FARBAS Infinity': All damage is eliminated and healed from Infinity Helios and his defenses are improved to 120%. *'Flamour Quasar': *'Warburst': *'Deep Fire - Block A': *'Reelrock Buster': *'Bolting Breaker': Game Each Infinity Helios has multiple G-Powers on it's back. A Pyrus Version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. An Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. A Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. A Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. A Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1100 Gs. It is a BakuTaxtix Bakugan. He has 4 BakuNano holes, more than most which have 1-3. Ruling by SpinMaster: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first (and currently only) Central Anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *Infinity Helios was the last Main Bakugan of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge to appear in the Anime. *His coloring in the show (Ball Form) is the same as the combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *He is the first evolution/upgraded version of Helios who has a fully humanoid appearance like Drago and Apollonir. In a certain way, he somewhat resembles Helix Dragonoid, not including the wings and color. *He is the second Bakugan to have the word Infinity in one of his variations, the first being Drago and the third being Trister. *His Attribute changed so he could further evolve. As he told to Shun Kazami who was surprised by the attribute change, he says: "Can't a Bakugan change?". *Many of his abilities are upgraded versions of his old ones and with a similar name e.g. General Quasar to Flamour Quasar. *In Interspace Under Siege, it appears that it was the first time Helios battled in his Infinity body, seeing how Spectra commented "How did it feel to do that with the new body?" *He no longer has a mechanical eye like his previous form. *The first part of his ability: Reelrock Buster sounds similar to his old Ragnarok Cannon ability and operates very similarly. *Since he still has FARBAS and some machine-like features, he is still a Cyborg Bakugan but more biological than before. * Unlike all his previous forms, Infinity Helios is so far the only evolution in the Helios evolution line that was natural. This is evident by his humanoid shape and no mechanical left eye. It could be possible that when he evolved, the Vestal technology fused with his body evolved too. Gallery Anime Ihb2.PNG|Infinity Helios in ball form (closed) Ihb.PNG|Infinity Helios in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra Phantom throwing Infinity Helios Spectra ih.PNG|Infinity Helios & Spectra on the Intermission Screen IhFIRE.PNG IhDARKNESS.PNG|Infinity Helios after he changed to Darkus Ihf.PNG Ihback.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.22.43 PM.png|Infinity Helios using ability Deep Fire Block A Ihvarpor.PNG helios 13.png Lerockblaster.PNG|Infinity Helios using ability Reelrock Buster 2011-05-29 1536.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|'FARBAS Infinity' effect Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios at the bottom middle ( The only Darkus Bakugan on the stand ) Spectra.JPG Infinity Helios2.png Infinity Helios3.png|Infinity Helios using ability Clamour Quasar Infinity Helios4.png|Infinity Helios using ability Bolting Breaker Helios 9.png Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg infinity helios.jpg|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!lsE1F2hur4BBNZ6)EjsLQ~~ 3.JPG File:Screen_shot_2011-03-20_at_10.56.25_AM.png|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Infinityhelios.png 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|darkus infinity helios|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios Bakugan Dimensions Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Helios1.PNG aquosih.JPG ventusih.JPG subterraih.JPG haosih.JPG Helios5.PNG clearih.JPG Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png 465px-Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters